No Longer a Maid
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Corrin wakes to find Felicia in the bath.
1. Chapter 1

Corrin woke with a gentle yawn. It had been almost a week since his last nightmare, and he loved every second of it. He felt refreshed, ready and awake. Unlike before, when it took him quite some time to really wake up.

He rolled over in his overly-large bed, looking for his wife. Felicia, ever the servant, always woke before him. He had been trying to get her to relax, to sleep in, but some habits were hard to kick. Especially when she had been serving him for so long.

Corrin looked around his room, searching for his wife. Felicia was nowhere to be seen, but, he noticed, the door to the bath was slightly ajar. He grinned, quickly jumping out of bed and padding over to the baths. Stopping just shy of the door, Corrin leaned forward and glanced around the corner.

He heard, rather than saw, his wife. The bath was incredibly steamy, blocking sight to all but a foot in front of him. Inside, he heard the faint sounds of humming and the occasional splash of water. Corrin quietly stripped himself of his loose-fitting pants and shirt, then gently opened the door. He stepped inside and made his way over to the modest bath, trying to control his breathing the entire way.

As the bath came into view, the prince saw Felicia relaxing on the other side of the water. Slowly, he lowered himself into the incredibly hot water. He tried not to gasp at the heat, but he could not stop the rush of air.

Water rippling accompanied Felicia's confused look. "Master! Why didn't you say anything?" She said, refusing to look at the man entering the bath.

Corrin smiled. "Right, well...you just looked so relaxed, for once...I didn't want to disturb you!"

Felicia crossed her arms, pouting. "I bet you were going to try and startle me again!"

Corrin slipped up to his neck in the water, sighing as he finally adjusted to the heat. "You got me." He shrugged.

It was a game he had started more than two years ago, to try and startle Felicia as often as he could. Of course, the results were always accompanied by a scream, a crash, and something broken. Corrin tried to limit the damage, but sometimes messing with her was worth it.

Corrin made his way to his wife's side, wrapping an arm around her. Felicia blushed madly, eyes looking anywhere but him. Corrin ran a hand through her hair, which hung loose down her back.

"Have you cleaned you hair?" Corrin asked softly, his hand playing with the chestnut strands.

Felicia shook her head, keeping her arms in front of her. Corrin nodded and grabbed the small vial of oils, dripping it into her hair. Gently, he massaged her, working the oils into her skull. He occasionally ran his hand over her neck, making her shiver at the feather-like touch.

Felicia shrunk into herself, looking depressed. Corrin swallowed and leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What is it, love?" He asked.

"Mmmm..." Felicia groaned, biting her lip. After a moment, she confessed. "It's just that...that I am supposed to be the servant, but..."

"But I'm washing your hair?" Corrin hummed.

"Right..."

"Hehe..." Corrin chuckled. "You are no longer my servant..." He mumbled, brushing his lips on her shoulder. "You're my _wife_." He accented his words by kissing her neck, making her breathe in sharply.

"Besides." Corrin continued. "This is the last day of our _honeymoon_..." They had only been married the week before, and being in the middle of a war left little room for travelling. They had simply retreated back to Nohr, where they could rest and resupply. Camilla and Elise were adamant that Corrin take a break, that he and his new wife enjoyed at least one week of no responsibilities. Coincidentally, that was when Corrin stopped having nightmares.

"I-I..." Felicia started, but no more words came out of her mouth.

Corrin let out a chuckle, sliding closer to her in the bath. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on hers. "We earned this..." He whispered. With a grin, he snaked his hand down her front, making the maid blush even redder.

"C-Corrin!" She gasped.

"Mhm?" He feigned ignorance, looking at her.

"I-I-I...OH!" She moaned.

Corrin let a wide smile form on his face. "Honeymoon... _love_." He reminded her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone needs to explain to me what "Awawawawawa" means. Don't know what happened with the updating there, fixed it now though.**

Felicia tied the ribbon in her ponytail, giving herself a once-over in the mirror. She nodded to herself, happy with her appearance. She quickly made her way to the door, and opened it, revealing a tired-looking Joker.

"Ah!" She jumped backwards. "...Oh. Good morning Joker!" She said cheerfully.

The butler sighed and shoved a platter towards her. "Here. Breakfast." He grumbled.

"O-oh." Felicia took the tray shoved into her arms. She scrambled to keep the cups and plates on it, thankfully not dropping it. This time. She look at Joker, confused. "I thought it was my job to get breakfast for master Corrin?"

Joker, mid-step away from the door, halted. "No...your highness."

"Wha-highness?" Felicia blushed.

"Of course." Joker stated simply. "You married a prince, making you a princess." Joker walked away. Mumbling something under his breath about ' _Being so loud in the morning, and making me wait with breakfast pretending I didn't hear them...'_ Of course, Felicia was probably just hearing things.

"Oh...right..." She took the breakfast platter and closed the door, carefully placing it on a small table. She sat down on the bed, staring at the floor.

Corrin stepped out of the bath, towel wrapped around his waist, and rubbing another against his hair. He cast a curious glance at Felicia. "...Dear?" He asked.

Felicia jumped slightly, blushed, and gave Corrin an unconvincing smile. With a suppressed sigh, Corrin sat down beside her. "So, want to tell why you're wearing your maid outfit...on the last day of our honeymoon?"

Felicia stayed quiet for a moment, wringing her hands nervously in the hem of her dress. "I-I...well..." She swallowed, a look of courage forming on her face. "I-it's just that, everyone is so useful. You can transform into a dragon, you're smart, and you lead the army. Your family is amazing, and even Joker can serve breakfast without breaking something..."

Corrin put an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "And you think that because you're now a princess, you will get to do nothing?"

Felicia nodded quickly. "Yes! I want to prove I am useful...I can't even fight well..." The girl pouted, tears threatening to fall form her eyes.

"You know what would be really amazing?" Corrin asked.

"What...?"

"If you would make me some tea."

Felicia gave her husband a confused look. "But...Joker just dropped off a very late breakfast?"

Corrin scoffed. "Like I would drink his tea..." He squeezed her shoulder. "I love the way you make tea, and I would love it if you would make some every once in a while."

Felicia visibly brightened, happy given a task that she could do for her husband. "Of course!" She exclaimed. "I'll make tea every day for you!"

Corrin chuckled as she dashed out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. "I'd like it if you took some days off, however..." He said to himself. Standing and stretching, he made his way to the large wardrobe in the corner.

()()()()

Corrin hoped with all his being that every day would be like this. Waking to his wife, fooling around in the bath, having a late breakfast, and then relaxing. He smiled into Felicia's hair, who was happily sitting in his lap.

The couple had retreated to the royal gardens, Corrin bringing along the most recent novel he had purchased. He and Felicia both wanted to read it, but she had let him read it first. Corrin had other plans.

Much to her embarrassment, Corrin had picked her up and placed her in his lap. They were sitting under a large tree, specially grown by Flora. They sat, reading together. A warm wind blew across the castle, lifting the scent of Felicia's perfume to Corrin's nose.

Corrin, despite himself, was counting every second. He was dreading going to sleep at the end of the day, to wake up and resume the war. To dive back into blood and swords, to potentially lose his beloved. It scared him.

Lost in his thoughts, Felicia noted that he hadn't flipped a page in some time. She turned slightly, looking him in the eye. "Husband?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Corrin replied, blinking back into reality.

"You...stopped reading."

"Sorry." Corrin said quietly. "I was just...thinking..."

Felicia bit her lip, debating whether to broach the subject or not. "Were you...thinking of the war?"

Corrin shook his head solemnly.

"What was worrying you?"

Corrin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He swallowed, unintentionally squeezing his wife tighter, and spoke in a shaky voice. "I'm scared...I'm scared that we will lose, that you will get hurt...that you may be...killed..."

Felicia pressed her lips to his cheek. "Don't worry, love..." She whispered, internally happy that she was finally able to comfort Corrin, instead of the other way around. "I will always be by your side, and with your dragon powers you can protect everyone."

Corrin stared into her eyes, unable to speak.

"And when it comes to it, you can rely on your family, too. After all, you are all born from dragons."

The couple looked up to see Camilla standing over them, axe in hand.

"Ah! Lady Camilla!" Felicia squeaked, unable to bow due to being in her husband's lap.

"Lady Camilla?" Camilla said with a raised brow. "You do not wish to call me sister?"

Felicia fumbled with her words, unable to speak. In the end, she managed to mumble a faint greeting of ' _sister_ ' to the princess.

Camilla made a happy noise and crouched down, wrapping her arms around the ex-maid. "I'm so happy to have another cute little sister!" She exclaimed, emphasizing her point but shoving the girl's face into her chest. Felicia fought weakly against the princess, debating between her dignity and her place as the servant. In the end, she simply went limp and let Camilla do her thing.

Corrin chuckled.


End file.
